Dimenbeasts (series)
Dimenbeasts, known in Japan as JigenJuu (次元獣), is a series of role-playing video games by Burst Arts. It revolves around a group of humans chosen to enter an alternate dimension, overrun with Dimensional Beasts, or Dimenbeasts for short. With some of the Dimenbeasts as partners, they attempt to save both worlds from destruction. The first game in the series was released around 2000, and the series was critically praised throughout each consecutive release. Gameplay The gameplay of the main Dimenbeasts is similar to the gameplay of the Megami Tensei and Digimon World games. It utilizes two major aspects: Raising and battling. The element of monster raising consists of feeding your Dimenbeast, allowing it to rest, and playing with it. As a Dimenbeast grows and trains, it can advance, or evolve, into stronger forms; there are many stages of evolution in total, the highest of which being the desirable Ultra form. The second element of the game, battling, composes the other major aspect of the game. The player has the ability to recruit other Dimenbeasts to fight alongside them in battle, alongside the ability to fuse two different Dimenbeasts together to create a more powerful Dimenbeast. Also, like in the Megami Tensei games, the human characters can battle with their dimensional abilities. The game's most recognizable battle system is the Unity Turn system, first introduced in Dimenbeasts 3. The Unity Turn System is a turn-based battle mechanic governing both the player party and enemies, where either party are rewarded an extra turn for striking an enemy's weakness. A Zero Phase System or equivalent, in which changes in the dimensional environment affected the behavior of enemies, is also featured in multiple games. Plots & Settings Each title focuses on the discovery of separate dimensions in one form or another. The stories frequently include fighting against human or Dimenbeast antagonists. The method of story-telling in the series can involve traditional use of cutscenes and spoken dialogue (Dimenbeasts 3), or a text-based minimalist approach that places emphasis on atmosphere (Dimenbeasts AX). A group of humans are chosen to cross through these dimensions and possess supernatural powers or weapons. They use these abilities to control the inhabitants of the dimensions, creatures known as the Dimenbeasts. These Dimenbeasts can fight alongside the humans, but eventually when their masters are full of negative emotions and lack the potential to bond, they disown themselves. In Dimenbeasts 4, humans wield the ability to transform into Dimenbeast spirits, humanoid or feral. A recurring character is the Alphabeast, the supreme ruler of dimensions who bears a grudge against all humans and is portrayed in multiple forms to represent his omnipotence. Despite most games in the series taking place in different continuities, they do share certain elements. One of its defining traits is it being set in a contemporary urban modern-day environment. Post-apocalyptic dimensions are a recurring feature in settings and narratives. Two recent notable departures were Dimenbeasts X, which shifted the focus to the dimensions to portray the opposite of events, and Dimenbeasts Re:Crossed, which is focused on a futuristic island complex existing separately from a modern-day world. Titles * Dimenbeasts (2000; Sega Dreamcast) * Dimenbeasts Perfect Edition (2000; Sega Dreamcast, PlayStation 2) * Dimenbeasts 2 (2001; PlayStation 2, Gamecube) * Dimenbeasts 2 Perfect Edition (2002; Gamecube) * Dimenbeasts 3 (2002; Gamecube, PlayStation 2, Xbox) * Dimenbeasts 4 (2003; Gamecube, PlayStation 2, Xbox) * Dimenbeasts: Dimensional Duel (2005; Gamecube, Xbox) * Dimenbeasts AX: Meteor/Tsunami/Quake Version (2006; PlayStation 3, Xbox 360) * Dimenbeasts: Rage Battle (2007; Wii, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, GigaCom) * Dimenbeasts 5 (2008; Wii, PlayStation 2, Xbox 360, GigaCom) * Dimenbeasts: Lost Origins (2009; Nintendo Wii, GigaCom) * Dimenbeasts X (RPG) (2011; GigaCom) * Dimenbeasts: Re:Crossed (2015; Nintendo 3DS, GigaCom) * Dimenbeasts: Re:Crossed -WARPED- (2015; PlayStation Vita) * Dimenbeasts: New World Crisis (2017; PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch) * Dimenbeasts ∆ (2018; PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, PC) * Dimenbeasts Advancement Battle (2019; Arcade, PlayStation 4, PC) Category:RPG Category:Monsters Category:Nintendo GameCube Games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:Playstation 2 Games Category:Xbox Games Category:GigaCom Games Category:Nintendo Wii Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Dimenbeasts Category:Burst Arts Inc.